


Hug Me

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Saeran is a sad bean, Yoosung is an understanding bean, idk - Freeform, it can be both so why not, lucky laptop, platonic fluff, sitting there and watching them cuddle, when you wish you're yoosung's laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Sometimes, Saeran doesn't tell you everything. He needs time, and you try your best not to worry.





	Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, but it did, and it's my drabble for the day. That's final. (Also, sorry about the tags lol.)
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

“Do you want to cuddle?”

It was rare of him to ask for such things—you were usually the one to ask, because Saeran seemed to be nervous about it. And moments like this made you happy.

But this time, something is off…

“Sure,” you say as you scoot a little to make space for him on the couch. Saeran has a blanket with him, and he drapes it over you before he snuggles against you, resting his head on your shoulder, watching you work on a term paper you’re supposed to turn in next week.

Saeran says nothing—he just holds you, eyes wandering around the room every now and then. You feel bad—you’re not paying him any attention, because of the amount of work you have. He’s not complaining, but you can’t help but feel…guilty.

“You got a typo, there…”

He points to the screen of your laptop, and you laugh—you’ve typed ‘spicemen’ instead of ‘specimen’.

“My bad,” you say, correcting it. Saeran chuckles, nuzzling your cheek.

“Spice men,”

“Oh, hush,”

You’re most surprised when he doesn’t mention it. Usually, he's tease you about it endlessly, but he's just leaning against you, silent. He seems tired. His body is leaning against yours, and you can feel all his weight on you. It’s not usual for him to hug you like that.

“Is something wrong?”

He hums and shakes his head. “No. Why?”

“You…seem a bit strange today,” you say, typing away at your laptop. “You’re too quiet,”

“Just a bit tired,” he buries his face in your shoulder.

It crosses your mind that there might be something he has to say. Maybe that’s why he’s acting different? You set your laptop aside and shift so you can see his face clearly. His eyes look more tired than usual, and you can tell that something is definitely not okay.

“Is that all…?”

He looks at you and nods, but you know it’s not all. Something is wrong, but he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Want to go get some ice cream?”

Again, he shakes his head, and his grip around your waist tightens.

“Just…hug me…”

And you don’t need anything more. Pulling the blanket close, you tuck it around his shoulder and rest your head on his, running your fingers through his hair. He hums and nuzzles your neck, and you can feel his breath on your skin.

In a matter of minutes, he’s asleep, with his hand holding yours, and his head on your chest. You glimpse a small smile on his face and sigh—at least he’s not frowning anymore. You lean to give him a kiss on the forehead, lingering for a while to feel the warmth of his skin.

He’ll tell you when he’s ready…You just need to give him time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget that Saeran is older than Yoosung. I don't know, Yoosung just seems like an awesome older brother.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and your existence are all very much appreciated.  
> Now excuse me while I go study. I have an exam tomorrow.


End file.
